


Spanking

by Yoshishisha



Series: Ichigo meets L [1]
Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: L wants to get punished, and thinks a spanking is the perfect method. Ichigo doesn't think it'll be much of a punishment but delivers on the action.





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zoetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643376) by [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises). 

> This was written in march 2018 right after rereading Zoetic for what was probably the 20th time or so, because L never did get spanked and I thought that was a shame considering how eager he was about it (btw I strongly recommend you reading Zoetic, just because it's that good and we need more Ichigo/L in this world). I'm posting this here mostly in hopes of motivating myself to write more Ichigo/L, so I hope you enjoy!

That spanking? L would take it so well honestly. He'd start spread horizontally across Ichigo's lap because that seems like the perfect position to get punished, and he'd tell Ichigo exactly how badly he treated his body that day. All about how he'd skipped breakfast, had more dessert than meal for lunch, drank 5 cups of coffee drowned in sugar between the two... He'd quickly realize the error of his position though, because he wouldn't be able to see Ichigo's face like this, only feel the hand caressing his ass as though it had nothing better to do in the world, and squirm as Ichigo innocently wondered if it really would be a punishment considering how much L seemed eager for it.

And the first spank would almost take him by surprise at this point, pressing his crotch to Ichigo's thigh, but L is overcome by both lust and frustration, because he can't see Ichigo's satisfied expression, can't touch him and kiss him like he wants, and-

Ichigo's palm slaps against his ass another two times, pulling gasps out of him, and he can't take it anymore.

"Wait," he calls, and is immediately rewarded when Ichigo lets go of him entirely, enabling him to twist around in Ichigo's lap to straddle it instead. "I believe this experiment would be more successful if I could see your face," he declares, something easing in his chest when he sees his boyfriend's tense expression melt into relieved amusement.

"As you wish," Ichigo says, and L immediately regrets it, because this new position makes the spanking more intense. He doesn't know what his face is doing, but it makes a slow grin grow over Ichigo's face, and steals L's breath away. He lets his forehead rest against Ichigo's own, and tries to breathe again.

"So, is this better after all?" Ichigo asks, and L is almost certain he's being laughed at.

"Shut up and keep spanking me," L replies, laughing as Ichigo kisses him silently.


End file.
